Here's to you, Mrs McMahon-Helmsley
by obeydontstray
Summary: Stephanie loves her husband, but sometimes her mind wanders.
1. The lawn needs mowing

**A/N: Shocker! A non Wyatt related fic! lol. Eventually I'll add a few more chapters, but this is all you get for now...shameless fangirl material. Read and review pwease? **

"Isn't this great?" Stephanie McMahon asks as she lays out in her deckchair, stretching her long legs in the warm sunlight. "No kids, no work, just time at home for us." When Hunter doesn't respond she glances over to spot him sitting on the edge of his seat, all of his attention focused on his cellphone screen. "Hunter are you even listening to me?" Without responding to her he sits typing a text message. "Baby, put the phone down..." He holds up a finger to her as he answers a phone call, getting up to leave the deck. She groans in frustration as she sits back in her chair. She'd planned this time off together. Even persuaded her brother to take his nieces for a weekend so that she could get some alone time with her husband. But he's more interested in work than her these days, even when completely alone. Sure, life as the heir to the WWE isn't completely bad. She has a handsome, successful husband. Beautiful and healthy children. A job that she loves. But Steph misses the adventure. She misses his DX days. She misses sneaking out with him and making her parents furious. She misses having to find excuses to be around whenever she knew he'd be backstage or in the gym. Steph settled back in her chair and watched over the large expanse of their backyard, letting her imagination wander.

"Thanks." Dean Ambrose replied gruffly as he took the glass of water she offered and tilted his head back as he drank it down. "Are you sure you don't want to call it a day? It's getting very hot out here." She said, feigning motherly concern but secretly hoping he wouldn't. "Nah. I'm almost finished anyway." He replied as he lowered the now empty glass, wiping away the lone drop of water making it's way down his chiseled jaw with the back of his hand. He turned away from her long enough to glance at the expansive back yard flanking her large home. The lawn had gone unattended for a few days while the family's normal groundskeeper had been on vacation and the grass had grown fast in the summer heat. "Well, don't get too hot out here okay? You can always come back tomorrow and finish." He flashed her a goofy smile. "No ma'am. It's friday. The weekend is me time." She chuckled at his expression, wondering what sort of misadventures he'd be into tonight. Whose bed he may end up in. It could be hers. Not like her husband would notice anyway. She tried not to stare as he briefly removed his faded AC/DC ball cap, raking his fingers through the damp messy curls of his hair. "Understandable." She agreed before retreating back to her deck and to the safety of her dark sunshades and the book she was pretending to read as she lounged in her deck chair. She'd been on the same page for two hours now, but he was too busy to notice she never flipped a page. He pulled his sweat stained grey tank top from over his head, flexing his lean frame before tossing the shirt over the nearby fence. After replacing his hat he produced a pair of earphones from his pocket and put them in place before flipping through his ipod. Seemingly satisfied by his choice of music he tucked the music player back into his jeans pocket and climbed onto the riding mower.

"Steph?" At the sound of her husband's voice, Steph snaps back to reality. "Out here." She calls from her chair on the deck. "What's up?" Hunter asked as he joins her in the sunlight. "Just doing some reading." "With the book closed?" He smirks. Steph glances at the book in her hand, realizing for the first time that she hadn't even cracked the cover. "I closed it when you called me, smartass." "Why don't you come back inside honey?" "I will when you put the cellphone away. This our vacation honey." "I know, I know." He replies. "You're still in your suit too. Go change baby!" She urges. He nods and agrees. "I think I'll go do that."

Steph thought about how the sunlight would look on Dean's bare shoulders, glinting off the chain he usually wore around his neck. He'd probably sing along to whatever classic rock tune he was listening to, probably very off key but he'd be enjoying himself as he patted the steering wheel in time with the song only he could hear. She could think up some reason to stop him on the mower, to get him to kill the engine and pull the earbuds from his ears in order to hear her. She'd ask if he knew how to fix a leaky faucet, or if he could grease the hinges on a door for her. She could lead him to her bedroom and show him the door, and when he silenced the infernal squeaking she could thank him with a quick peck in the cheek. Which could lead to heavy kissing and her hands on his bare abdomen, feeling the muscles beneath his skin. And in that moment she'd be the center of his world. His plans for tonight would have to wait, and the grass in the backyard didn't need cutting all that badly. "STEPH! DINNER'S HERE!" Hunter calls from inside the house, interrupting her daydream once again. She shakes her head, mentally kicking herself for thinking about anyone other than the father of her children. "Be right there!"


	2. Furniture needs moving

Hunter lay on his side on the couch, his head in her lap as he snored away peacefully. He had missed over half of the horror movie he had picked out himself. She could barely blame him though. He picked a flop of a movie. She glanced around the room, making a mental note that she still wanted to rearrange the furniture in this room. Maybe the entertainment center on the opposite wall, the girl's aquarium where the tv sat now. Fat chance on getting Hunter to move any furniture, though. Maybe she'd have to hire someone to move everything.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." She'd chide as he wrestled the huge entertainment center, bent on moving it without unloading it first. "I've got it." He'd grumble, wiping his hair back from his face. "Roman, let's just take the tv out of it. That'll make it much easier to move." He'd huff but in the long run he'd agree, and his big arms effortlessly lifting the huge tv out of it's cabinet. "Now, show me again where you want this monster?" He'd ask as he wipes the sweat from his forehead. She'd point to the opposite wall and he'd side eye her in that way he normally does at work. "Are you sure? I'm only moving this once, Boss Lady." "I'm sure." He'd tug the heavy cabinet into place and draw in a deep breath before lifting the tv off of the floor. "Thank you so much Roman." She'd comment. "Anytime. Need anything else moved?" Hands on her hips, she'd look around the room for anything else for him to move. She didn't want him to leave yet. Maybe he could help her rearrange the bedroom?

Hunter shifted in his sleep, startling her from her little daydream. "Ready for bed?" He asks sleepily, his hand reaching for hers. She immediately feels guilty as she leads him to their bedroom and into bed. He immediately sinks into the mattress and falls back asleep, and Stephanie is left to wonder what it'd be like to sleep next to Roman.


End file.
